Mishap in the Church
by FFExposed
Summary: “What are we going to do about this?” Tifa asked. “I don’t know,” Cloud answered, “I never thought anything like this could ever happen.” Please review and tell me what you think. Rated M for adult scenes, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my new story. I actually got the idea for this story when I was sitting in my desk at school, I was really bored, so I wrote it down, and thought up the rest of the story today. Look forward to more chapters later on. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Cloud stared at Aerith, she was so beautiful. It was only when she turned around that he had noticed she was wearing nothing but panties as her exceptionally large breasts came into view. She smiled. "Hello Cloud." she said removing her panties. Cloud just stared, dumbfounded. How was this possible, she had died two years ago, he remembered watching, powerless, as Sephiroth's sword was plunged through her back. "Cloud," Aerith said, breaking his train of thought, "come here." She motioned with her hand for him to come. He quickly walked over to her, his hand outstretched, she slapped his hand away, "What are you doing." "I don't know, I thought you wanted me too." he answered weakly. "I do, but first, you have to do something for me." she smiled seductively. "Huh?" Cloud said, but Aerith had already begun removing his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal his ripped stomach and chest, his pants and boxers were pulled off, and then Aerith walked around him, inspecting his body. "Hmm," she said. She grabbed his butt and said, "Firm buttocks," Cloud blushed a little. "Ripped chest, strong, muscular arms, and-" she looked down at his now fully erect penis, "and a nice erection." She didn't know it, but while she inspected him, he examined her too. She had a nice body, not too fat, not too skinny, great, smooth curves, succulent breasts, and a nice patch of auburn pubic hair circling her vagina. "Now," Aerith said, "it's time." An evil smile crossed her face, as she made herself available, opening her arms wide in a sort of invitation for Cloud to come at her. He went to embrace her, but he passed right through her and hit his head hard on the wooden floor. He saw Aerith vanish before his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly sat up, and looked around, he was in the church. Suddenly, the memories started coming back to him Aerith's beautiful naked body in all its splendor, her stripping him of his clothes and inspecting his body, and hitting his head on the wood floor, and watching as Aerith vanished. Was it all just a dream, he looked down to see that he was still naked, but he couldn't see his clothes anywhere, had they vanished along with Aerith. The front doors opened, Cloud looked and saw…Tifa! She walked in to the church and saw Cloud. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, "I was worried about you., then it dawned on her that he was naked. "What are you doing Cloud, were you masturbating?" Cloud sat there, trying to cover up his private parts with his hand, he was embarrassed that he had been seen naked, and by Tifa of all people, how could this get any worse. "Cloud," she said, "if you wanted some, you should of just came to me." She unzipped her black over-shirt and took it off. "Tifa, what are you do-" he was cut-off, "Cloud, if you wanted sex you could've told me." Cloud just looked at her confused, "And since you're already naked, now's the perfect time." She took off the white undershirt she always wore to reveal a small bra that could barely hold her breasts. He had thought that Aerith's were big, but Tifa's were so plump, his eyes grew wide, and he was filled with the joy of a kid on Christmas morning. She took off her shoes and her mini-skirt, and was left in her bra and panties. "Cloud ," she said innocently, "can you help me get this off?" He walked over to her quickly and helped her unhook her bra, and she removed her panties and said, "I think I'm ready now." Cloud blushed slightly. He embraced Tifa, who quickly dragged him to the ground. Her tongue entered his mouth as they shared a passionate kiss. Then Cloud drove his penis into her vagina, and he drove deeper and deeper into her body until she moaned in pleasure. As Tifa was about to reach her climax, the church doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa looked up in shock. Marlene and Denzel stood in the doorway, staring in shock. Tifa got off of Cloud embarrassed, and tried to explain while doing her best to cover up, but the kids just ran off. Later that night, Tifa and Cloud sat Marlene and Denzel down and tried to explain to them what they had seen. "See," Tifa said, "it's something adults do for pleasure, but you shouldn't do it until you're ready." Then, they sent the kids up to their rooms for the night, telling them that they'd be up in a minute. Marlene quietly snuck out of her room, and down the hallway to Denzel's, she opened the door. The light from the hallway woke Denzel up. "What are you doing Marlene?" he asked. "Denzel remember what Cloud, and Tifa were talking about before, I think I'm ready." Denzel stared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes," she said, "I'm sure." "I think I'm ready too." said Denzel. They quickly removed their clothes. "So," Marlene said, "what are we supposed to do?" "I don't know," Denzel said, "I think I'm supposed to put this ," he grabbed his penis, "into that hole." he pointed at Marlene's vagina. "Okay," she said unsure. He walked over to Marlene on the bed, and tried to imitate what he'd seen Cloud do. He drove his penis into Marlene's vagina, and drove deeper and deeper until she started moaning. "What's wrong?" Denzel asked. "Nothing," she said, "it just feels so good." Denzel blushed a little and Marlene smiled. "Hey, I just realized something," Denzel said. "What?" Marlene asked. "How come Tifa had those big, round, bouncy things on her chest?" "I don't know," said Marlene, "maybe we'll get them when we get older." "But Cloud didn't have them either." Denzel said. "Maybe he's a mutant." Marlene said. They both started laughing, and kept laughing until they heard footsteps. "Oh no," Denzel said. The door opened and Cloud and Tifa came in to say good night to Denzel. They stopped, shocked at what they saw. Denzel was still on top of Marlene with his penis in her vagina, both kids had horrified looks, they knew that they were in big trouble. "We're sorry," Denzel said, "when we saw you and Cloud doing it earlier, it looked like you were having so much fun, we wanted to try it out." Tifa just shook her head, "Marlene go to your room, we'll talk about this tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Tifa and Cloud sat on their bed talking. "What are we going to do about this?" Tifa asked. "I don't know," Cloud answered, "I never thought anything like this would ever happen." "What would happen if she got pregnant?" Tifa asked. "Is she even old enough to get pregnant?" Cloud answered with a question of his own. "I don't know," Tifa said, staring at the floor. "Come on," said Cloud, "let's get some sleep."

The next morning, they sat Marlene down and explained why what she and Denzel had done was wrong. They told her that she'd understand when she was older.

A few weeks later, they decided to get Marlene pregnancy tested. Unfortunately, the test results came out positive. Marlene was six weeks pregnant. Tifa and Cloud were shocked when they heard the news. They discussed ways to deal with the baby once it was born. "Should we have an abortion?" Cloud asked. "I don't think that's the best thing to do," Tifa answered, "Maybe we should give it to an orphanage once it's born." Marlene walked in, she had been listening to their conversation, "Why do we have to get rid of it at all?" "Because honey," Tifa picked Marlene up and placed her on her lap, "you're not old enough to be a parent yet." Marlene walked out of the room, knowing that the effort was useless.


	6. Chapter 6

Marlene ran to Denzel and embraced him tightly. "Denzel," she said, "They're not gonna let me keep the baby. "It's okay," Denzel said, "I can make everything better." He started undressing, but Marlene stopped him. "That won't make anything better," she raged, "that's what got us in trouble in the first place." "But it will make you feel better." he said as he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Nothing." he said, but she knew there was something wrong. Denzel had changed.

Marlene ran off. "Fine." Denzel said, "If you won't do it with me again, I can find someone else." Suddenly, he got an idea, he knew who his next victim was going to be.

Cloud rode off on his motorcycle the Fenrir late that afternoon and he wasn't going to be back for two days.

This left Tifa sleeping alone, or so she thought. Denzel waited for night to fall, then he snuck into Tifa's room. He slowly slipped the covers off of her body. Lucky for him, she was sleeping in only a pair of small panties. He grabbed these and started to pull them off of her body, but she started to wake up. He quickly sneaked off and pretended to be asleep.

He told Marlene about Tifa's naked body the next morning. Marlene sat and listened, an awe-like look in her eyes. When Denzel was done with his story, she went out to the store and bought four pieces of rope. She had a plan and it was going to happen tonight. She snuck into Tifa's room that night. On this night, Tifa was almost fully clothed. Marlene used the ropes she had bought earlier to bound Tifa's wrist and ankles to the bed. Then, she unzipped Tifa's black vest and pulled out a knife. She used it to cut open the white shirt underneath. Then, she used it again to cut off Tifa's skirt, panties and bra. Marlene had to pause for a minute to take in all of Tifa's naked splendor, then she threw Tifa's clothes to the floor along with her own.

She took a few pictures of Tifa's body for later purposes. Then, she took her first two fingers and shoved them into Tifa's vagina. She started thrusting them in and out, the she started massaging one of Tifa's breasts, fondling the nipple with her finger. She replaced her hand with her mouth as she began sucking on Tifa's humongous tit. "Oh Cloud." Tifa moaned. Suddenly, hot milk squirted from her nipples. Marlene stopped, confused, then she licked it, testing it out. When she found out that it tasted like milk, she licked up the rest greedily. Tifa suddenly shook.

She lifted her head and saw Marlene sitting on top of her, milk dripping from her mouth, her fingers in Tifa's vagina. Tifa tried to get up, but she was held back by the ropes. Marlene got an evil gleam in her eye. She inserted her tongue into Tifa's vagina, pushing her face into the bush of pubic hair. She explored the recesses of Tifa's body and Tifa couldn't help but moan as Marlene pleasured her. Suddenly, Marlene stopped and turned around as she heard a click and the bedroom door flew open.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud stepped in. Marlene and Tifa both froze amazed as they saw that Cloud was standing completely naked, his penis stiffening as he looked at Tifa's beautiful, wet body. Then, he saw Marlene and the ropes that tied Tifa down.

Without warning, Marlene launched herself at him. She knocked him down as she wrapped her lips around Cloud's penis. She started sucking on it, bringing it into her mouth. Cloud tried to get up, but Marlene held him down, she was stronger than she looked. Then, she got on top of Cloud and started humping him, making his penis enter her body. She stared straight into Cloud's eyes as she did this and suddenly, she cummed. Cloud thought this might be the end, but she kept going. Before he knew it and unable to prevent it, he cummed too, right into Marlene's body.

Tifa watched in horror as the scene unfolded and a her eyes got wider as she saw Cloud cum into Marlene, a look of shock and pain formed on her face. But, just after Cloud cummed, Marlene suddenly fell asleep. Cloud got up, shocked until he realized that Tifa had thrown something at Marlene's head, knocking her out. He looked at Tifa gratefully and quickly untied her. Then, he picked Marlene up and took her back to her bed.

When he went back in the bedroom, Tifa was sitting seductively on the bed. "Not tonight Tifa." Cloud said as he lay in the bed.

The next morning when he woke up, he heard the shower running. Tifa was just about to get in the shower as she opened up her robe to expose her naked glory. Suddenly, the door opened and she wrapped the robe quickly around her body.


End file.
